Daybreak
by xPoisonedBlueRose13x
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'NIGHTFALL'. Chloe is having trouble with her powers so Carl and Chase take her to an organization that helps witches. But what happens when Chloe chooses Chase and Carl is left alone? And more facts are descovered too... ON HIATUS! CxC.R C.N
1. Suprise, suprise

**Hey guys! Missed me? Lol x here's the sequel to "Nightfall" called "Daybreak". Hope you guys lyk it. Oh and when u get to the "bloody rose" part, manga/vampire knight fans will know that it's the name of zero's gun. I just loved the name so I decide to put it in my story. And I'm gona putwhat happened **_**previously **_**and **_**sneak peeks**_** on every update to save you from looking back and wonderin what will happen (this is especially aimed at you "x han-han x" lol, so you can save time and finish reading b4 your internet goes dwn as usual!) anyway, plz give me some feedback on if you like it or not. Mature language-rated T. Love ya'll 3 **

_Dear diary,  
It's been 2 weeks since me and the guys found out I'm a lost witch. And as I get more depressed and pressured, my powers are getting stronger. I'm starting to have sudden outbursts because of my changing mood swings.  
Like yesterday, when I was in biology, the teacher must hate me because he paired me with Erica and she was a real bitch to me. We were cutting up leaves from the plant when she said some shit about me two timing with Carl and Chase, it tipped me over the edge. The plant that was being held by Erica started to smoke and she dropped it from the hot temperature of the plant. Her hand was slightly burnt and was red and swelling up.  
That was the only good outburst I've had so far. Today Chase came round and we were watching a horror movie. I was so scared that the glasses on the table were going through a mini earthquake, clinking together so hard that it was a miracle that none were chipped. And last night, when I heard someone or something land on the tree branch, arching over to my open window, my powers lashed out because I felt threatened. I ended up smashing my mirror, which the shards flew towards the window as the curtains blew upwards to the ceiling. And it was Carl outside. He moved back a couple of paces just before the shards could injure him.  
Ofcourse, Carl told Chase about the incident and they were getting worried about my powers. I was getting scared aswell. What if, what if I hurt someone? What if I can't control myself?_

I let my pen hover above the diary as I sat cross-legged on my bed and thought over what else I can put about the things that had been going on all this week. I've been on the verge of hurting people. What can I do?

Just as my messed up mind was trying to untangle all the worried and unpleasant thoughts, I looked towards the flower pot in the corner, expecting to see green leafs and blue violet buds. But instead of that, it was dark green and tilted over the edge of the pot. I sighed, realising that I had influenced it to wilt because I was depressed. I put my diary back and was about to go to sleep, when a knock on the window interrupted my nightly routine.

I dragged myself to the window and drew the curtains. It was Carl and Chase as I expected, but not at this time of the night. I opened the window and Carl made a leap from the branch and launched himself into my room. But I wasn't prepared when Chase flung himself into the room when I was still standing directly infront of the window, blocking his path. He dived right into me and we fell over with him on top of me, which made me yelp because I was supporting his weight. He gave a chuckle and was about to lean down to kiss me then abruptly stops because Carl cleared his throat. He planted a kiss on my forehead and then sat up and gave me a hand to help me up.

C.R POV (yes! Finally in Chase's point of view!)

I wanted to kiss her _so _badly then. I missed kissing her since I had made that truce with the dumb mutt over there. After all, she is my soulmate, why can't kiss her? I longed to hold her close to me as she walked swiftly back to her bed and sat down.  
_It's your entire damn fault for making me suffer not touching her!_ I said telepathically to Carl. He smirked, which made me want to tie him on a leash like a _real_ dog. _  
You agreed to the terms. I didn't force you to, leach, _he sneered back.  
_You better watch out, dog. Or I'll be flinging you out that window like a ball and keep Chloe all to myself! _I retorted back, with a winning smile at the dark look he had on his face.

"Hey guys? I know you two are talking in your minds-telepathically-do you mind telling me what you are doing here in the middle of the fricking night?" Chloe asked impatiently.  
I looked at her lovingly, which-I felt through the bond-made he melt a little.  
"We're thinking about taking you somewhere where witches train young witches that don't know much. A few lost witches that I know-Poppy North and Gillian Lennox-went there aswell" I explained.  
"Yeah and it's called the 'Bloody Rose'. It's in Los Angeles so we'll be driving there **(A/N: they're currently in San Francisco, CA, United States)**" Carl added.  
_Yes! I can finally control my powers! _I heard Chloe's thought and joy through our bond. I couldn't help but chuckle mentally.  
"Awesome. So when do we leave?" she said excitedly.  
"Tonight", I replied, which bought her up short and I was enveloped with her shock and surprise through the bond

**Stick with me for the next update! Click on that sexy review button below! You know you want to… and of course you know you love me… ;) x**


	2. The journey

Here's the next update!

**CPOV**

*Sigh* I've been thinking of what to write on the note to leave for my dad for 15 minutes now. I've already packed everything into my black suitcase that had a pattern of blue roses on. Carl was pacing once again, the length of my room and back. While Chase was sat next to me and sending me soothing thoughts.  
_There's no rush. And don' worry, your dad will understand,_ he said to me through our bond. I smiled weakly and went back to writing my note.

After 10 more minutes, I had finally finished writing the letter sized note and was getting changed in the bathroom. I pulled on my leather jacket and headed out to where the boys were waiting. Carl climbed out of the window first then jumped off the tree branch and landed with a light thud. Chase chucked my floral patterned suitcase out of the window and Carl swiftly caught it, without using much effort. Chase then grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder like a rag doll and launched himself out of the opening and on to the ground while carrying me.

He gently set me back onto my feet, as I carried on hyperventilating from just a few minutes ago. He gave a musical chuckle and led us to a sleek black BMW that was camouflaging in a pool of shadows.

**C.R POV**

Chloe walked awkwardly between Carl and me, to stop us from bickering or fighting. Well, more like Carl falling into step with us right next to Chloe to stop me from having any possible alone time with her. Stupid mutt, stupid truce. I feel sorry for Chloe, being sandwiched between us.

Carl tossed Chloe's suitcase into the boot to join our luggage and then got into the passenger's seat. I sighed. Looks like we're going to be like this until Carl gives up on snatching Chloe from me. I got into the driver's seat as Chloe got into the back and slammed the door shut. I drove onto the highway towards our destination. At least 3 hours of driving for me and then switch with Carl. Looks like it's going to be 6 long hours cooped up in the same car as Carl Nelson.

**C.N POV**

I stared out of the window while the views outside sped by in a blur, showing how fast we were going. I caught Chloe fast asleep in the side mirror. I longed to hold her in my arms like I did before ever vampire and the most ruthless leach on earth. I looked towards that blood craver and saw that he was looking at Chloe too. I sent him a disgusted look and a telepathic thought: _Face forward, bloodsucker!_ He looked towards me with a startled look then faced forward like I asked.

**CPOV**

_6 hours later_

I woke up to the car coming to a halt and bickering. The moment my eyes opened, the arguing immediately stopped. I looked at the dash board and it was already 6 o'clock in the morning. I looked outside the window and realised we were parked infront of a mansion.

"We're here" Chase said quietly from the passenger's seat.

**Didn't have many ideas so plz review and tell me what ideas you got that I can put in.  
Check out my other story "Kaitlyn" if u like dark visions. I adopted it from The-chemical-kid coz I promised to carry on with it. Review! U know u love me…  
**


	3. AN

Yo heads up people! Sorry my lovely readers! I can't update ANY TIME soon coz my project-which is to make a pet accessory-is due in on Monday and the actual deadline was Friday but I managed to give a good enough excuse for my teacher. So please understand my reason! I'll update ASAP and that'll probably be next week so readers stay tuned for my updates.

Look out for updates for my other stories aswell if u read them

My apologies x

-Jen bbe x


End file.
